A Weekend of Exploration
by babs6608
Summary: Slash Martin wakes up to the possiblities of Danny. If DM isn't your thing don't read. If it is please review! not complete.
1. Chapter 1

A WEEKEND OF EXPLORATION

D/M post friendly skies

NC-17 Sexual content and language

As she walked across the room Martin watched her. _God she's beautiful _he thought, his eyes following her every movement. She looked so different, the black bob-length wig covering her long blonde locks, the black fitted cocktail dress that clung to every curve, all the way down to her long shapely legs.

As Martin watched her Danny watched him. He took in the flushed skin of his neck and face, the blue depths of his eyes; basically the beauty of the man before him. He watched Martin's eyes narrow, turning around Danny saw why. Martin was watching as Keller flirt with Sam and he was jealous. Danny's heart dropped at the revelation, his fantasy of being with Martin Fitzgerald dying before his eyes. Why hadn't he seen the attraction Martin had for Sam, probably because Danny had never seen the attraction men had in her because he himself never felt that way towards her. His attraction laid with men, he'd tried women in his younger years just to try and be normal but after a few unsatisfying attempts he realised that wasn't what he wanted. The problem Danny had now was that he wanted Martin. Wanted him in a way that could only be described as a craving.

Next thing Danny knew Martin was speaking to him.

"Is there something going on between those two?"

"Used to be," Danny replied, really not wanting to have this conversation. But Martin wasn't going to drop it.

"Really? That's her type, huh?" all the time watching Sam closely.

God Danny was sick of this, "Hey, are you jealous?" and that got Martin's attention. He glanced across at Danny,

"Jealous! What, are you crazy?" he retorted, how ever his blush was back and Danny knew it had to mean yes! And that really pissed him off.

"Okay, guess I'm crazy!" he couldn't hide the snide hint to his comment.

Martin smiles and shakes his head totally oblivious to the underlying tone, "Yeah".

If Danny hadn't been so pissed with Martin he would normally have found his jealousy quite amusing. Noticing Martin visibly stiffen, Danny switched back to business mode.

"Here we go," Martin said as there suspect approached Sam. They watched as Sam did her thing and then excuse herself to the bathroom. The three of them, including Keller watched as there suspect slipped the roofies into her drink. That was when they made their move and arrested him, also taking with them the contaminated drink for forensics to examine.

Back at the bullpen filling out their reports, Danny watched. That was all he seemed to be doing recently. Martin stood up from his desk and headed for the bathroom, so Danny decided that this was as good an opportunity to get the truth from Martin, as Danny entered he was washing his hands.

"Hey," Martin said as he walked in.

"Hey yourself," Danny replied leaning against the sinks next to Martin, "So you and Sam?" he quizzed and smirked. Not subtle but Danny was past caring.

Martin's eyes shot up to met Danny's, "What? There is no Sam and me!" Pausing to think, "Why would you think that?"

"Because my friend, you couldn't take your eyes off her tonight!" He was going to use Martin's own words against him, "Is she your type?"

"No she isn't, i don't have a type!" Martin was getting more and more flustered by Danny's interrogation, " It wasn't anything like that. Anyway you can't tell me she didn't look beautiful, can you!"

"She did if you like that sort of thing," Danny replied, clearly dropping a hint but Martin was pretty clueless to the meaning. Danny continued, "Keller couldn't take his eyes off her, he was practically drooling. She seemed to have the same affect on you from where i was sitting!"

Martin looked away blushing. _I wonder if his whole body goes that pink! _Danny was getting distracted. Being this close to Martin was hard, well he was hard should we say.

Martin turned back looking straight at Danny, "What can't i admire a beautiful woman now? Do you take great pleasure in tormenting me or something!" and with that he brushed past Danny before giving the other man chance to answer.

When Danny returned to the bullpen he noticed that Martin seemed upset and distracted. He was sitting at his desk pretending to be finishing his report but was constantly fidgeting, eyes unfocused and his shoulders tense. Danny printed off his report and went to put it in Jack's in-tray, when he came back Martin was still sitting looking upset as though there was something weighing on his mind. Danny was beginning to worry. His partner needed his help Danny could see that.

"Hey Fitzy." Danny said as he approached.

Slowly Martin turned to him. Danny had no idea what had happened that had put his friend into this mood but he was sure as hell going to find out and do something about it.

"Look Martin about before.."Danny paused, " I'm sorry i didn't mean to push. Hey if you like Sam then all well and good, it's none of my business," he gave Martin a half smile.

"Danny, it's not Sam! Now just leave it alone!" Martin pinched the bridge of his nose, the killer migraine that had set in was making him feel queasy. "I'm going home. I don't feel to well, can you let Jack know for me, please? I'll see you on Monday OK" As he rose from his chair, Martin felt the whole room spin, reaching out to clutch his desk he missed and found Danny's arm instead. "Oh Shit!" he murmured.

"Martin, sit down," Danny eased him back into his chair, " Are you ok?" his concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, just have a migraine and i really need some sleep. Not a good combination. It's going to be great to have a weekend off," reaching into his desk draw he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, swallowing two to kill his headache.

"You and me both, I plan on watching the Mets game tonight and the Giants on Sunday and in between nothing but food and sleep!" Danny grinned back at him.

"God that sounds like heaven, well all but watching the Mets that is!" offering Danny his best smirk.

"You must be ill to not want to watch the greatest team in the world," Danny retorted, smirking right back. _Now or never he thought._ "How about we crash together, get a pizza and watch the game?"

"Yeah, i could eat something and it looks like that's the best offer I'm going to get tonight," Martin was still smirking and Danny had know idea what to make of that because he is the one that smirks and Martin is the one that blushes. But right now the tables were turned!

Martin stood up gingerly making sure the room wasn't about to spin again and when it didn't he figured it was safe to move. Danny drove Martin's car, after some protest, stopping on the way for a pizza. Martin sat nervously in his car while Danny went for the pie. He wasn't sure what to expect as he had never been to Danny's place before, stepping inside the apartment, he was motioned towards the couch whilst Danny headed for the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink, I've got coke, sprite, milk or water?"

"Water will be great thanks," Martin replied. _God why am i so nervous _he thought, b_ecause this is Danny _the little voice in his head replied.

Martin continued fidgeting as he waited on Danny coming back from the kitchen.

"Now Fitzy, are you ready to watch the greatest baseball team in the world?" Danny reached for the remote.

"You'll be sure to let me know when they turn up, won't you!" and Martin smirked, again. Their banter playful and easy as ever, but tonight there was an edge to it. Teasing to get a reaction. They settled to watch the game and finish the pizza. Martin couldn't help but grin at his friend. The energy that buzzed of Danny daily at work increased ten fold as he watched his team. So as Danny watched the Mets, Martin watched him. By the end of the game the Mets won 5 – 2 and Danny was euphoric. _Jesus Christ that man is sexy!_ Martin thought.

"There see i told you!" Danny beamed, "They are the best!" He turned to look at Martin but his next sentence died in his throat. In front of Danny, Martin was flushed, his pupils dilated and was staring at Danny with a look of pure lust. Danny swallowed hard, trying to compute what was happening, _OH SHIT! _His mind screamed at him. A couple of seconds later Danny was covered in a very pizza tasting Martin, their lips fused in passion. Martin positioned himself straddling Danny, their lips never parting. Eventually their need for air became too much and they pulled apart.

"Oh God Martin..!" Danny moaned.

Opening his eyes Martin looked straight at Danny.

"OH FUCK!" he exclaimed, trying to get off Danny as quickly as he could.

Danny sensed the rising panic in his partner and grabbed Martin not wanting him to leave.

"Get off me," Martin struggled against him,"Get the fuck off me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Baby Steps

"Martin, calm down...Please Martin," Danny pulled the smaller man into a hug trying to calm his partner who was freaking out. After a couple of minutes Martin's struggles eased. Easing back Danny released Martin, looking into his friends eyes, Danny gently ran his finger tips along Martin's cheek,

" Hey, it's ok," Danny's words quiet as he tried to comfort him, to keep him calm.

"God Danny..I'm so sorry..I just don't know what happened," Martin said, his voice almost a whisper as he blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Well I do, that was better than I could ever have imagined," Danny continued to stroke Martin's cheek," You know I have wanted to do that for as long as I can remember."

"But Danny," Martin paused, he was totally unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say: "I've never done this..." he gestured his hand back and forth between them, looking away he blushed even redder than before.

"Hey," Danny cupped his chin, making Martin face him, "Look I know it's scary and believe me I've been there, but listen, you have all the time in the world to make up your mind because I'm not going anywhere. You hear me!" At this Danny stepped forwards into Martin's space and placed a gentle kiss onto Martin's lips.

"I hear you, but I have no idea what to do, how...What do we do?"

"Let's get one thing straight; you do want this don't you? No messing around this is serious." Danny tried his best to be reassuring but inside his stomach was churning.

"Danny, I won't lie to you I have never thought about this until you kissed me. But when you did, I have never felt more alive than at that moment."

"Ok, so we take this slow and easy, no more freaking out, alright?" Danny couldn't get over the beauty of his partners eyes, they seemed to change shades with the change in Martin's moods and right now they were the most brilliant bright blue he had ever seen.

Easing Martin from his lap, Danny stood up and held out a hand to Martin.

Looking into his partners eyes, Martin took the hand and walked silently towards his bedroom.

"I know this is a massive step for you, so I want to take it slow, but at some point I want to make love to you, but tonight, right now I want to sleep with you in my arms," Danny smiled at Martin's reaction to his words, his whole body seemed to relax.

"I would love to sleep with you, and yes at some point I want to make love too but for now this is perfect!" Martin stepped closer to Danny; they came together in a slow, gentle, exploratory kiss. Danny let his hands wandered into Martin's hair and around his neck, as he did this; Martin allowed his hands to explore Danny's back with his hands.

Danny pulled away, "Come on," he gestured towards the bed; they both undressed down to their boxers and climbed into bed facing one another. Danny's fingers lightly caressed Martin's smooth chest. For all Danny knew Martin wanted this he could also tell how nervous the younger man was and could feel the tension in his body.

"Martin," Danny smiled reassuringly at him, "Come here."

With that Martin slid closer and into Danny's arms, Danny placed a soft kiss onto Martin's brow, "Relax," he whispered.

With that Martin did, giving himself over to the trust he had in his partner, he snuggled closer and let himself drift into sleep.

Danny listened as Martin's breathing deepened, "Goodnight love," he whispered and relaxing allowing himself to sleep also.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was something tickling his nose that woke Danny, opening his eyes he realised that it was the hair on top of Martin's head. Neither man had moved since they had curled into each others arms the night before and Danny couldn't recall a night when he had slept so soundly. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table it read 8:30 and it wasn't until he stopped to think about it that he realised his alarm hadn't gone off because it was Saturday and that meant a whole weekend with nothing to do.

Feeling movement in his arms he glanced down to see Martin starting to wake.

"Morning," Danny whispered, only to have Martin's beautiful blue eyes blinking owlishly back at him.

"Hi," Martin said shyly.

"You sleep well?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Martin answered, a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Oh I would, I haven't slept that well…" Danny paused," God, in I can't remember!"

Martin smiled back at Danny's openness.

"Good," and Martin reaching up to pull Danny into a gentle kiss, pulling back they were both grinning like village idiots.

"What's today's plan?" Martin queried, quite willing to do anything Danny suggested.

"Well let's see... as you're here, I suppose I'll have to find some food!" Danny teased.

"Hey!" Martin interrupted, pouting.

Danny grinned widely, "So I guess that means grocery shopping, then I thought maybe we could go to the pictures and then dinner this evening." Danny paused waiting for Martin's reaction.

"Are you sure you won't get sick of me hanging around by then?" Martin's voice seemed small, almost insecure in its tone.

"Martin," Danny looked him straight in the eye," if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked you to my apartment, let alone into my bed! I know this is all a little odd for you and if you're uncomfortable with any of this you can leave, ok? But know this, I want you here; in my life and as more than just friends!" With this Danny pulled Martin into a warm hug.

"Thanks," the younger man whispered.

"No need to thank me, just relax and let's see what happens."

Just the Martins stomach rumbled, breaking the tension between them. Danny couldn't help but laugh as Martin flushed red again.

"I suppose that means I need to feed you!" he pressed a quick kiss to Martins forehead and then climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, as he walked he put a little shimmy into his walk, looking back over his shoulder, "Shower?" he smirked.

Stopping when the smaller man didn't move, Danny raised and eyebrow, "Join me?" he queried, not wanting to push too far too fast. Danny continued into the bathroom leaving Martin to make his decision. Pushing himself of the bed, he followed Danny. He stopped briefly in the doorway unsure of what to do next.

Danny was already in the shower and the room was beginning to fill with steam. Undressing fully, Martin tentatively opened the shower door and stepped inside. Danny was standing with his back to Martin, allowing the water to run down his face and over his body. Stepping closer, Martin gently wrapped his arms around Danny's waist.

"I wasn't sure if you…."

"Ssh..." Martin cut him off, he then started to kiss the back of Danny's neck and across his shoulder. Danny moaned, leaning back into the sensation, resting his head against Martin's shoulder, again another soft moan escaping his lips. Martin pulled Danny's body flush against his own, his solid erection pressing against the back of Danny's thigh. The younger man continued his exploration, his lips and hands, tasting and touching; Danny's moans growing louder by the minute.

Pulling away slightly Danny turned in Martin's arms, his mouth eagerly seeking out Martin's. He plundered his lover's mouth, his hands roaming the toned body, finally caressing his way down Martin's spine to settle on his ass, pulling him closer, brushing their hard, leaking cocks together.

"Oh God…" Martin moaned at the overwhelming sensation.

Encouraged by this, Danny began gently at first and then faster to thrust against Martin. The slide of cock on cock, again and again, was accompanied by moan and gasps from both men as they sped towards their climaxes. Suddenly, Martin began to shudder through his orgasm, his world greying out, gasping Danny's name. Danny pulled him closer as the aftershocks coursed through the smaller man, bring Danny to his own conclusion.

Standing together in the spray of the shower, they both laboured to get their breathing under control.

"Oh Shit. Danny, I…" Martin struggled to find the words, totally embarrassed by how easily he'd come. He was terrified that he had disappointed Danny, "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself," he tried to explain.

"Hey, no need to say sorry, that was fantastic," Danny leaned in and took Martin's lips in a gentle and tender kiss. Reaching into the caddy, Danny picked out his shampoo bottle and began to wash Martin's hair; he could feel the younger agent begin to relax more. Danny continued until they were both clean and soap free. Throughout, Danny's ministrations, Martin's eyes had been closed as he let his senses and feelings take over, so lost was he that he jumped when Danny turned off the water.

"I wasn't much help there was I?" Martin blushed.

"Don't worry about it; you can make it up to me next time!" Danny whispered huskily in his ear, with that he pulled back the shower door and led them both out. He handed Martin a large fluffy towel and retrieved on for himself. After drying off and getting dressed, which took twice as long as it should because of the constant making out, they decided they needed to get their days plans started.

"Come on, I'll buy you breakfast. You're going to need your energy for later!!" Danny grinned and winked at a blushing Martin; pulling his lover to him Danny brushed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and brief but so full of promise.

Promise of love.


End file.
